Rapid Eye Movement
by Usako92
Summary: Cuidado con lo que sueñas, porque un día puede hacerse realidad.
1. El sueño de la capitana

_**R**__**apid **__**E**__**ye **__**M**__**ovement**_

Unos labios rodaron por su cuello rozando cada trozo de piel que encontraban a su paso. A la misma vez, agarraban sus pechos unas manos, los estrujaban y apretaban despertándole gemidos de placer. Sus pezones, duros y firmes, sensibles al roce al que se encontraban sometidos.

Una quemazón rodeaba sus muñecas. Alzó la vista y miró hacia ellas, se encontraban fuertemente atadas con una gruesa cuerda anclada al techo. Lo mismo sucedía con sus tobillos, un resquemor los dominaba y también se encontraban atados, por separado y unidos al suelo.

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa oscura y misteriosa sala, quién había quitado su ropa y quién se encontraba tocándola, de buenas a primeras se encontró absorta en esa situación. Las misteriosas manos seguían centradas en sus senos, amasando y estirando su carne. Aunque tenía miedo, esa acción le despertaba una sensación de placer a la que a toda costa intentaba acallar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que iba a salir de su pecho, era capaz de escuchar su pulso en cada gran arteria de su cuerpo. Por más que intentaba descubrir la identidad del desconocido, las sombras a su alrededor se lo impedían. Sólo podía ver aquellas manos masculinas, de piel bronceada, grandes, jóvenes y arduamente trabajadas. De nuevo, esa lengua comenzó a recorrer su cuello y esos labios a besar su piel. Seguía luchando contra esa sensación que comenzaba a dominarla, no podía excitarse ante las acciones de alguien de quien no sabía siquiera su identidad.

Gimió levemente un sonido mitad miedo mitad excitación. El misterioso cuerpo se acercaba cada vez más a ella, pegándose al suyo propio. Era un cuerpo grande, ancho, fibroso y excitado. Podía notar los desarrollados músculos del torso pegarse contra su espalda, al igual que podía notar la tamaña erección del sujeto contra su trasero. Una de las manos rodó por su vientre y se situó sobre su pubis, lindando juguetonamente con su sexo. La cercanía pudo bridarle parte del olor de aquella persona, un olor que inexplicablemente le resultaba familiar. Era uno de esos olores que no había olido con frecuencia, pero que había calado fuerte en su memoria, un olor a sudor y acero.

Cada vez se encontraba más cercana espiritualmente al extraño hombre, tanto que su miedo y control ante aquello comenzó a desaparecer a una velocidad alarmante, sustituyéndose por sumisión y placer. De repente, el cuerpo se alejó de ella cesando el tocamiento para perderse en la oscuridad. Aquello confundió a la chica, que intentó girarse sobre sí misma, mas sin éxito. Se movía de un lado a otro impaciente, inquieta, intentando averiguar el paradero de la figura. Escuchó un tintineo metálico, e inmediatamente supo que se trataba del sonido de una _katana_. Justo delante de ella, volvió a aparecer aquella figura. Mostraba todo su cuerpo desnudo, excepto su cabeza. Había estado correcta en todas sus suposiciones, era un hombre joven, de piel bronceada, atlético, musculoso y con una gran cicatriz en su torso que lo atravesaba desde su hombro hasta su cadera.

Esa cicatriz también le era tremendamente familiar, pero por alguna razón, su mente era incapaz de recordar nada, ni siquiera quién era ella o qué solía hacer. El chico, en su mano izquierda portaba una espada de funda blanca y empuñadura dorada, yerriblemente familiar. Se asustó al ver la escena y comenzó a forcejear. Había bajado la guardia y ahora iba a suceder aquello que más había temido en ese momento, ver su muerte a manos de aquel desconocido que la estaba despojando de todo.

Desenvainó la espada y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Aún seguía forcejeando, tiraba de las cuerdas para intentar soltarse, pero lo único que hacía era intensificar el roce contra sus muñecas y tobillos, que comenzaron a sangrar. El joven se encontraba a un palmo de su rostro y la intimidó tanto que apenas podía levantar la vista. Sin esperárselo, sus labios entreabiertos fueron atacados por la misteriosa figura, que introdujo su lengua para recorrer cada rincón de su boca. Ella respondió al beso con ansias, sin saber qué la movía a hacerlo. Abrió sus labios correspondiéndole e introdujo su lengua en la boca de él. Un larguísimo beso atemporal era lo único que vivían en esos momentos, fundidos el uno con el otro.

El sonido del acero la alertó, pero cuando se dio cuenta sus manos ya no se encontraban suspendidas en el aire, la misteriosa figura había cortado la cuerda. Esperó a que cortase también la cuerda alrededor de las muñecas, pero no fue así. El hombre tiró de ella con fuerza con una de sus manos desestabilizando a la chica, que cayó de rodillas al suelo frente a él. Envainó la _katana_ y la tiró a un lado. Frente a ella, se encontraba la erección más grande que nunca había observado y nunca observaría. El miembro de aquel joven se encontraba completamente erecto, palpitante, húmedo y a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Volvió a tirar de la cuerda, llamando su atención. Unos dedos se aproximaron hasta sus labios de manera repentina, comenzaron a tocarlos y pellizcarlos, a entreabrirlos e introducirse en su boca, humedeciéndose. Juguetearon con su lengua, animándola a seguir su juego. Sacó su lengua y lamió por separado cada uno de ellos, los introdujo en su boca y los succionó suciamente. Aquello la excitaba, aquel juego en el que se estaba viendo la encendía tanto que ya casi dejó de temer a nada. Los dedos se alejaron de ella hasta situarse sobre la erección. El chico comenzó a masturbarse con su mojada mano justo delante de ella, frotaba su miembro ansiosamente de arriba hacia abajo, apretándolo, despertando en su garganta profundos gemidos. Su voz era grave, aterradoramente caliente y familiar. Sabía que la había escuchado en otra parte, pero de nuevo seguía sin recodar nada.

Un nuevo tirón de la cuerda, excesivamente brusco la inclinó sobre él. El chico agarró su pelo rudamente y la obligó a introducirse su miembro en la boca. Lo empujó con brusquedad contra la pequeña boca de la chica, que se encontraba desbordada ante el tamaño. Debía sentirse abrumada, asustada y asqueada, pero no era así, en su lugar sentía una creciente excitación y unas irrefrenables ganas de seguir lamiendo y succionando el miembro que tenía ante ella. Por alguna razón desconocida en aquel momento para ella, se entregaba enteramente a ese desconocido que tan familiar le resultaba.

Pasaba su lengua por toda la longitud del miembro, centrándose en el sensible glande. Lo lamía de manera circular con abundante saliva, lo introducía en su boca, jugueteaba con él y volvía a sacarlo para seguir lamiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, todo acompañado de los fogosos gemidos del misterioso espadachín. Su cuerpo respondía a aquello, se encontraba sudorosa, su piel ardía como el fuego y sus pechos botaban al mismo ritmo que succionaba. A ese paso, ella también necesitaría una buena dosis de atención, pues se encontraba tan excitada que sus piernas comenzarían a fallarle en cualquier momento. Sus pensamientos parecieron ser escuchados, pues la figura misteriosa dejó de agarrar su pelo y la obligó a levantarse tirando de nuevo de la cuerda. Tomó distancia de nuevo para tomar la _katana _del suelo y con dos rápidos movimientos la dejó completamente libre de manos y piernas. En cierto modo se sintió un poco decepcionada, pues pensó que ese juego de ser dominada y _obligada_ cesaba, pero se encontraba un poco equivocada.

La semioculta figura la tomó entre sus brazos y la tumbó contra el suelo, fuera quien fuese, parecía que leía su mente. Abrió sus piernas sin ninguna delicadeza y hundió su rostro contra su húmedo sexo dispuesto a beber todo el líquido que se derramaba. De repente, un sonido seco los alertó a ambos. Todo alrededor empezó a empañarse, sus recuerdos se hicieron más pesados y comenzaron a mezclarse unos con otros. Confundida, miró al chico que levantaba su cabeza de entre sus piernas, pudiendo contemplar su rostro por primera vez.

-Ro-¿¡Roronoa!?-

El rostro del espadachín de pelo verde le dedicó una media sonrisa. Se levantó y dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba de ella, que por todos los medios intentaba retenerle, alzando en última instancia su brazo de manera desesperada.

.

.

.

La oscuridad envolvía toda la habitación, excepto por un rayo de luna que atravesaba el ojo de buey que se encontraba en la pared de su camarote. Iluminaba su rostro, su cuerpo agitado con su mano aún alzada. La capitana del G5, Tashigi, respiraba entrecortadamente intentando buscar una lógica a todo aquello. Miró hacia sus sábanas y las encontró empapadas, al igual que su ropa interior. Se avergonzó de sí misma y se tapó completamente bajo ellas. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Definitivamente aquel con el que practicaba todo ese sexo en sus sueños era uno de sus mayores enemigos, el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro. O mejor dicho, con el que intentaba practicar. Quitó las sábanas, miró hacia una de las paredes y pudo ver que el soporte donde colocaba a _Kirishigure_ se había desprendido, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-_Así que… ese es el ruido que me ha despertado…-_

Se sintió frustrada y avergonzada a partes iguales. Había soñado que se encontraba atada, sumisa, sucia, desvergonzada, atrevida y caliente, todo al máximo exponente, pero lo peor de todo, es que ese maldito ruido había evitado que consumara nada y ahora se encontraba igual de excitada que en sus sueños. Nerviosa, echó hacia atrás todas las sábanas de su cama y se sentó al borde de ella. Tanto su ropa como la ropa de cama estaban bañadas en sudor. Dormía con una fina camiseta semitransparente de tirantes puesta que en aquellos momentos señalaban al completo sus senos y unas braguitas completamente empapadas por culpa de su imaginación. Su larga melena azulada caía alborotada por delante de su rostro, tapando su expresión.

Los recuerdos estaban tan nítidos en su mente que le era imposible sacarlos, las manos del espadachín cogiendo sus pechos de esa manera tan ruda y apasionada la hacía estremecerse de nuevo. Sin saber por qué, se dejó llevar y comenzó a tocárselos ella misma de la misma manera que recordaba. Primero por encima de su camiseta, amasándolos y estirándolos, rozando sus pezones con la fina tela. Se dejó caer en la cama de la sensación que comenzó a invadirla. Mientras seguía tocándolos, sólo podía ver en su mente al espadachín, de tal manera que era él quien la tocaba de nuevo. Decidió que si no había consumado aquello en sus sueños, lo iba a hacer en su propia imaginación, pues con tal calentón le iba a ser imposible dormir en días.

Se subió su camisa y dejó sus pechos al descubierto, los agarró con más fuerza y pellizcó sus pezones entre sus dedos, retorciéndolos y apresándolos. Intentaba no gemir para no llamar la atención del G5, pero estaba tan excitada que le era casi imposible. Continuó con el despliegue de su imaginación, y esta vez se encontraba de rodillas y de espaldas al espadachín, que tiraba lujurioso de sus braguitas hasta quitárselas por completo. Ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas y tiraba de su ropa interior de manera ruda, abrió su boca y mordió fuertemente una de las nalgas de la chica, haciéndola estremecer. Ella en la realidad hizo lo mismo y las deslizó hasta dejarlas junto a la cama, quedándose desnuda, al menos en su parte inferior. Abrió sus piernas tumbada en la cama y de frotó su sexo de arriba hacia abajo con sus dedos mientras imaginaba que era el miembro del espadachín.

-A-h…Roro… Roronoa-

Gemía al imaginarse atrapada por él mientras se dedicaba a hacerla gozar. Frotaba sus dedos con intensidad y en busca de más y más placer se paró sobre su clítoris. Lo frotó en círculos con velocidad creciente mientras de nuevo se tocaba sus pechos ansiosamente. Lo imaginó embistiéndola con fuerza mientras le susurraba sucias cosas al oído, lamiendo su cuello y frotando su cuerpo con sus rudas manos. Giró sobre sí misma en el colchón y se colocó boca abajo, apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada. Alineó dos de sus dedos y los introdujo en su interior con lentos movimientos. Esta vez se imaginó sobre el chico, que la agarraba de su trasero para que ni una pizca de su erección la abandonase, a la misma vez que la acompañaba con acompasados y rápidos movimientos que la llenaban por completo.

Movió sus dedos con rapidez, a la vez que pensaba que era el miembro del espadachín. Sumó uno más a la cuenta y siguió masturbándose. Con su otra mano se dedicó a frotar su clítoris de nuevo, provocándose doble placer. Sabía que su orgasmo estaba cerca, así que decidió que era hora de provocárselo al espadachín en su imaginación. Esta vez se encontraba de rodillas, a la altura del grueso y erecto miembro del chico. Se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a succionar con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo a la misma vez que acompañaba los movimientos de su boca con los de su mano derecha, que lo masturbaba hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

Si alguna situación la ponía especialmente caliente, era esa misma que estaba imaginando. Nada podía excitarla más que imaginarse a sí misma devorando la mejor parte del espadachín, y así lo demostraba con sus fuertes jadeos. De sus entreabiertos labios caía un grueso hilo de baba que formaba un cerco sobre la sábana. Los ficticios gemidos graves del espadachín la animaban a seguir masturbándose con rapidez y a seguir imaginando su propia escena.

El chico la frenó de su acción y comenzó a masturbarse a sí mismo. Rozó con sus dedos los labios de la capitana, los abrió y con su lengua humedeció sus dedos a la misma vez que seguía frotando su miembro. Abrió la boca de la capitana y en un último gemido de placer eyaculó sobre ella. Su polución cayó sobre su cara, sobre sus pechos y sobre sus labios. Lo lamió con gusto hasta tragarse todo y acto seguido se fundió en un último y apasionado beso con el espadachín.

No lo soportaba más, sobre todo después de haber imaginado aquello. En ese momento su propio orgasmo la invadió. Gimió de auténtico placer, su piel sudaba más que en sus sueños, sus mejillas se encontraban completamente rojas y su propio líquido se deslizaba por sus dedos. Una descarga eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo durante largos segundos, para después esfumarse y dejar su cuerpo entumecido y agotado caer pesadamente sobre el colchón.

Una vez relajada, volvió a cubrirse de nuevo con sus sábanas, completamente avergonzada. En su cabeza había consumado sus más sucios y profundos deseos sexuales con ese espadachín. Algo le tenía que gustar para llegar hasta tal punto, y disgustada tuvo que admitir que no era sólo algo, que era mucho más que eso. El aire se acababa allí debajo, así que terminó por asomar su cabeza al exterior de nuevo. Se encontraba cansada, profundamente agotada después del ejercicio nocturno que se había dedicado a sí misma. Somnolienta, frotó sus ojos y dio un bostezo.

-Algún día… te aseguro Roronoa… que… todo será más que… simples sueños…-

* * *

_Bueno pues una historia se acaba y otra empieza, como algunos ya sabéis. Aquí os dejo mi nueva historia, un One Shot un poco peculiar, la verdad es que nunca antes había escrito algo así, porque es un lemon... donde no hay lemon XD es pura imaginación y masturbación dentro de la imaginación, pero creo que el resultado es lo suficiente presentable como para postearlo :D aún así, como todo experimento, será una catástrofe comparada con futuras historias, y por supuesto tiene que tener mil y una cosas mal, así que a ver qué os parece, de esta manera me plantearé seguir haciendo historias un poco fuera de lo normal, no puramente lineales como las anteriores, así que reviews reviews ^^_

_PD: El título, no es más que lo que acrónimamente se conoce como "REM", esa fase del sueño en la que todos desarrollamos actividad onírica, y una de sus características es esa, la de movimientos oculares de la misma manera que si estuviéramos despiertos, curioso, ¿verdad? _

_Un saludo :P_


	2. El sueño de Zoro

Era el mejor del mundo, y para celebrarlo bebía del sake más fuerte del lugar. No recordaba cómo había sido su batalla, ni siquiera el dolor de sus heridas, sólo sabía que estaba en la cima y necesitaba celebrarlo como se merecía. El líquido era frío y reconfortante, bajaba a borbotones por su garganta y revitalizaba todos sus músculos, proporcionándole una sensación de euforia. Daba uno y otro trago, embriagándose hasta empezar a sentir un leve mareo, una desinhibición.

Había alrededor de él una extraña multitud, podía observar a sus _nakama_, pero también a todas aquellas personas que habían dejado algún tipo de huella en su memoria. Compañeros, amigos, piratas, enemigos, marines… y ella. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

Estaba anormalmente juguetona y provocativa, y lo peor de todo, llevaba su espada, _Wado Ichimonji_. Su espesa melena azul caía abundantemente sobre sus hombros desnudos, hasta llegar a su cintura, tapando también parte de su rostro, su picarona sonrisa.

Se levantó bruscamente e intentó recuperar su espada, pero ella salió corriendo. No puedo evitar fijarse en el vestido que llevaba, parecido a los mismos que solían vestir Nami y Robin, de color oscuro, cortísimo y ajustado, mostrando su generoso escote. Unas medias hasta sus muslos vestían sus esbeltas piernas, que corrían como si de una gacela se tratase.

¿Siempre había sido así de rápida? Y tampoco conocía el lugar, ¿Cómo no podía saber dónde estaba? Recorrió pasillos, cruzó habitaciones y abrió puertas hasta que dio con ella. La vio de rodillas en una especie de cama sujetando su espada que se encontraba desenvainada. La afilada hoja rozaba contra el borde del vestido, y con un movimiento rápido de muñeca, lo rasgó longitudinalmente para dejar su cuerpo al descubierto. No llevaba ropa interior, y al cesar la presión de la tela, sus grandes pechos se vieron liberados, botando por aquello.

Permaneció petrificado junto a la puerta, sorprendido de todo aquello que parecía irreal. Su cuerpo no se movía, simplemente prestaba atención a los excitantes movimientos de la chica. Envainó la espada, y con la vaina, comenzó a frotar su sexo en toda su extensión sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo del espadachín. La subía y bajaba frotándose a sí misma mientras arqueaba su espalda y acariciaba su propio cuerpo. Gemidos fogosos nacían en su garganta y morían en los oídos del espadachín, que embriagado esta vez por la esencia de la chica, comenzó a desnudarse poco a poco, primero quitando su faja, después desabrochando los botones de su abrigo, para finalmente retirarlo junto a su _haramaki_, quedando únicamente con su pantalón. Ya no sabía si quería recuperar su espada, utilizarla para darle placer a la capitana o usar su propio cuerpo para también beneficiarse, todo en su mente era confuso, pero mayoritariamente guiado por el deseo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y se acercó a ella con paso decidido. Su robusto cuerpo se movía de manera ágil a pesar de su envergadura, con pose intimidante. Se posó frente a ella, eclipsando su humilde figura. Sus brazos fuertes se cruzaron sobre su musculoso torso, mientras miraba con su ojo a la chica amenazadoramente, pero ésta ni siquiera se intimidó. La fría e inerte espada le pareció insuficiente en comparación al vívido cuerpo del espadachín, que desprendía un calor y vitalidad excitantes. La tiró en la cama y comenzó a palpar los abdominales del chico, ascendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus brazos, pero si algo puede tener uno claro de una bestia, es que nunca puedes saber cuándo puede morderte.

El espadachín agarró tan fuerte los brazos de la capitana que seguro iba a dejarle marcas. La elevó en el aire y la acercó hasta él. Olisqueó su rostro y rozó la punta de la nariz contra su mejilla, para seguir percibiendo el olor de su piel hasta llegar a su cuello. Paró unos segundos y seguidamente abrió su boca, dejando a la vista sus húmedos y afilados colmillos. Sacó su lengua y lamió el cuello de la chica para acto seguido morderlo de la manera más fiera que podía permitirse. La notó encogerse y forcejear con sus brazos, pero todo aquello no hacía más que provocarle aún más. Ella siempre se quejaba de que la subestimaba, pero ahora había sido justo al revés, y el espadachín no se lo iba a perdonar. Dejó de agarrar sus brazos para agarrarla fuertemente por la cintura y una de sus piernas, hasta encajarla sobre él como si de dos piezas de puzles se tratara. La capitana se encontraba ya sin oponer resistencia, mansa y a merced de lo que el espadachín quisiera hacer con ella. Soltó su cuello y volvió a lamerlo, esta vez el gusto era levemente a sangre, y aquello favorecía a su excitación. Tomó distancia de su rostro y la miró con altivez, pero lo que no se esperaba es que ella fuera a retomar sus juguetonas acciones. Tomó el rostro del chico y besó sus labios de la manera más sucia que sabía. Lamía con su lengua cada recoveco de su boca, mordía sus labios juntos y por separado, y con sus uñas arañaba la piel del chico hasta lacerarla.

¿De verdad era así de sucia y calenturienta? Tenía su mismo rostro, incluso sus mismas medidas, pero su personalidad era más atrevida de lo que recordaba, aunque eso no le importaba, pues era exactamente lo que buscaba, alguien indomable que quisiera llevar todo en el sexo al extremo.

La correspondió de la misma manera. Los labios de ambos rodaban sobre los del contrario. Sus lenguas lamían el interior de sus bocas y chocaban frenéticamente como si fuera una pelea de espadas. El espadachín se arrodilló sobre la cama aún cargando a la capitana. Acariciaba todo su cuerpo con sus manos, parándose con mayor insistencia en sus pechos. Tan grandes y voluptuosos que llamaban también a sus labios. Le encantaba apreciar cómo se excitaba bajo las acciones de su lengua y sus manos, cómo sus pezones se endurecían y los gemidos salían de su boca.

La tumbó sobre la cama y él sobre ella. Agarró sus pechos con sus dos manos y los amasó, pero sus manos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para abarcarlos al completo. Se llevó uno de los pechos a su boca y con su mano derecha se dirigió al sexo de la capitana. Estaba húmedo e hinchado de la excitación. Mientras más frotaba sus dedos, más se mojaba, hasta tal punto de empaparlos y que el líquido corriera entre ellos.

Su pantalón estaba a punto de ceder, sufría tensión desde el mismo momento que vio caer la tela cortada, pero aquello lo había hecho crecer tanto que su tela se rompería de un momento a otro. Dejó sus acciones y se incorporó, pasando su mano por la figura de su miembro señalado en el pantalón. Se marcaba desde la base hasta el extremo de su cadera izquierda, largo y grueso. Se relamió sus empapados dedos mientras miraba con lujuria el cuerpo desnudo de la capitana y se desabrochó el primer botón del pantalón. La chica también se incorporó, dirigiéndose expresamente al miembro del espadachín, retirando sus manos del lugar. Desabrochó el segundo botón y tiró de la cremallera hacia abajo, haciendo lo mismo con el pantalón. Su cara no mostraba sorpresa al contemplar que el espadachín no usaba ropa interior, y mostró su visible excitación cuando el miembro del espadachín quedó liberado con violencia de la espantosa presión. Salió disparado hacia el lado contrario, completamente duro y erecto para ser atrapado por las manos de la capitana justo después.

Su mano no era suficiente para sujetarlo en todo su diámetro, y necesitaba de la otra para poder frotarlo por completo, desde arriba hasta abajo. El vicio se reflejaba en su rostro, y cada vez que el espadachín la miraba, se volvía a preguntar en qué parte de ella guardaba esa personalidad. Esos pensamientos no tardaban mucho en esfumarse, pues el incesante movimiento sobre su sexo le despertaba una excitación que ocupaba su mente al completo. Llevó su mano al rostro de la chica y lo acarició, terminando sobre sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos. Su lengua empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, los lamía en círculos, a lo largo, y todo a la misma vez que seguía jugando con su miembro. Apretó sus labios y los succionó con fuerza, simulando la felación que seguro iba a realizarle a continuación.

La capitana se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y el espadachín se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Comenzó acariciando su cuello con sus húmedos dedos, dejando un leve reguero de saliva que al secarse erizaba su piel. Su cuerpo era perfecto, igual que lo había imaginado, femenino pero trabajado. Abundantes senos y grandes caderas, pero también marcados y fibrosos brazos gracias al camino de la espada. Lo mismo sucedía con sus piernas, eran finas pero vigorosas, debido al entrenamiento de los marines. No era como el resto de chicas, como Nami o Robin, era como Kuina, luchadora y persistente, cabezota y nadadora a contracorriente, biológicamente no podía tener su nivel de fuerza, pero se empeñaba en seguir su sueño y eso se reflejaba en la fuerza de su cuerpo. Siguió rozando su piel con sus dedos, llegó a sus pechos, cruzó su abdomen y llegó hasta su pubis, donde comenzó a dibujar círculos con sus dedos, recreándose. Los bajó hasta el mojado sexo y los frotó contra su clítoris, abultado y señalado. Los gemidos llegaban a sus oídos y lo animaban a tocarse a sí mismo mientras seguía maravillándose con su figura.

Apenas podía recordar que estaba haciendo justamente antes de encontrarla, todo se tornaba oscuro a su alrededor cuando intentaba elucidar algo. Su lógica le hacía sentir extraño, pero su excitación ganaba y le animaba a seguir adelante con todo aquello. La chica se incorporó sobre la cama y besó sus labios con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho anteriormente. Agarró ambos brazos del espadachín para paralizarlo y se subió sobre él. Lo acarició de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho justo antes, acompañó sus caricias de húmedos besos por su torso, hasta llegar a su pubis, donde esperaba el ansioso y palpitante miembro. Cuando su boca se puso a la altura de él, dejó salir su lengua completamente mojaba, que dejó caer un hilo de saliva sobre el glande, recorriendo toda la venosa longitud hasta llegar a la base. Bajó la lengua y lamió toda esa saliva, hasta la última gota para terminar por introducirlo en su boca. Lamía la punta en el interior de su boca, la succionaba. Lo acompañaba con el movimiento de su mano por todo su tronco, un movimiento rápido e incesante que no le dejaba tiempo para otra cosa que no fuese respirar. Las acciones le gustaban, pero también la postura de la chica. De rodillas sobre él, su pecho chocaba contra parte de su miembro, su pelo caía alborotado sobre su cara, y su espalda se curvaba hasta terminar en su saliente trasero, con sus piernas muy separadas. Le hubiera gustado ver también esa perspectiva contraria. A cada profunda succión se estremecía y sus músculos se movían espásticamente. Tenía todo lo que siempre había fantaseado y a ese paso terminaría por derramar todo sobre su juguetona boca.

La separó de su miembro y tiró de ella hacia él. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y la sentó sobre él, rozando su sexo con el suyo pero sin llegar a penetrarla. Se agarró con ambas manos a la pequeña cintura y apretó su figura contra la suya. Los grandes pechos quedaban casi a la altura de su rostro, fuertemente apretados contra la parte superior de su torso. Los brazos de la chica rodeaban su cuello y se fueron acercando poco a poco para besarse de nuevo. La capitana se desvió a última hora, decidida a susurrar algo a la oreja del espadachín.

-¡SANJI MESHI!-

El chico se sorprendió y la apartó de él. Pudo observar y escuchar que su rostro no concordaba con la risa que salía de sus labios en aquel momento.

-Lu… ¿Luffy?- De pronto, un dolor agudo vino a su cabeza y todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente y vio ante él el techo del gimnasio. Se llevó la mano a su frente y notó un bulto, y al mirar a su lado se percató que se había golpeado en la cabeza con una de sus pesas de una tonelada. Lo raro es que sólo tuviera un chichón y no se hubiera abierto la cabeza. Se levantó a disgusto y notó una gran tirantez en su pantalón, estaba sufriendo la mayor erección de su vida. Se llevó las manos rápidamente hacia ella, intentando bajarla y justo al momento recordó con rapidez todo lo que había pasado. Es difícil que Zoro se ruborice, pero la situación no era para menos, pues había soñado que mantenía relaciones con esa imitadora, irritable y pesada mujer.

-_¿¡Pero cómo he podido soñar eso!? Es absolutamente imposible… ella… yo… si no… ¡si no la soporto! – _se dijo el espadachín mientras soltaba un puñetazo a una de las paredes.

Aunque la verdad era que a pesar de todo eso, le atraía. Había cosas que no le gustaban de ella, pero otras muchas que sí, y aunque fuera más débil que él, sentía en el fondo una admiración por ella al ser capaz de seguir con sus sueños a pesar de sus limitaciones físicas, igual que hubiera hecho la que fue su mejor amiga. Suspiró profundamente avergonzado por sus impuros sueños y miró por la ventana. Luffy estaba como loco despertando a toda la tripulación para empezar con la primera comida del día.

-Ese idiota subirá en cualquier momento, será mejor que me dé una ducha fría para bajar esto o él y todos empezarán a pensar cosas extrañas- se dijo en voz alta el espadachín mientras subía por las escaleras al cuarto de baño.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que se despertó, pero su erección seguía igual de firme, sin intenciones de bajarse por las buenas. Sólo vestía un fino pantalón que señalaba toda la forma de su miembro, y se lo quitó justo antes de empezar su ducha.

Utilizó el agua más fría que había en el barco, que le hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera, pero que en su caso, al caer sobre su encendido cuerpo, se templaba casi al instante. Decidió dejar de pensar en su problema para que bajase solo, así que se centró en enjabonar su cuerpo. Vertió una buena cantidad de jabón en su mano y la pasó abierta por su torso, frotando por cada músculo. Manchó su pecho para continuar con sus abdominales. Se vio tentado de llevar la mano a su miembro, pero aparcó la idea y se centró en sus fuertes brazos. Los lavó mutuamente, frotando con intensidad para evitar pensar, pero le era imposible. Se llevó las manos a su pelo para frotar y alzó su rostro hacia el agua que sobre él caía, con sus ojos cerrados.

Ante él aparecía la imagen nítida y lasciva de la capitana. Ahora entendía por qué era tan sucia y atrevida, porque era así como él precisamente quería que fuese en la cama. Si lo era o no en la realidad era algo que por el momento no sabía, y dudaba que fuera a saber, pero sólo el tiempo podría decirlo. Bajó su rostro para evitar que el agua lo golpeara de lleno y contempló su aún más duro miembro. Suspiró de manera amarga, y se vio resignado a tener que hacerlo bajar por otros métodos. Dejó de frotarse el pelo con su mano derecha y la movió hasta que llegó a su sexo. Lo rodeó y lo apretó a la misma vez que lo sacudía de un lado a otro. Sabía que su imagen no iba a desaparecer de su cabeza, desde el último encuentro se había intensificado su presencia en su memoria, y ahora también en sus sueños, por tanto decidió terminar lo que empezó, al menos en su cabeza, ya que su capitán antes no se lo había permitido.

Se habían quedado ambos al borde de la penetración. En su imaginación la agarró aún más fuerte de la cintura, pero seguidamente bajó sus manos para agarrarla de su trasero, abriendo su sexo al máximo con su agarre. Empujó su erección con fuerza, penetrando con violencia el sexo de la capitana. Un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de ella, seguido de un constante jadeo debido a las seguidas penetraciones que estaba sufriendo. El espadachín movía su cadera rítmicamente, introduciendo y sacando su miembro que frotaba con intensidad las paredes del interior de la chica.

Esa visión le excitaba aún más. Se comenzó a masturbar con ella en su mente, mientras las interminables gotas de agua perlaban su cuerpo. Frotaba su miembro con su mano bien cerrada desde arriba hasta abajo, dejando a la vista su sensible glande. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lanzaba un rugido de placer y se quitaba con su mano libre los últimos restos de espuma. Entre roce y roce al cuerpo de su miembro, pasaba su mano por su glande, frotándolo especialmente en su frenillo, cosa que le proporcionaba un desmesurado placer.

Cansado de la misma postura, la tumbó boca debajo de rodillas en la cama. Sus pechos rozaban con la tela y sus piernas exageradamente abiertas mostraban al completo su sexo al espadachín. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura y lo frotó con sus dedos. Lo estimuló aún más si eso era posible y se deleitó al ver correr el líquido entre las piernas de la capitana, que gemía tan desesperadamente que casi se vio obligado a poner fin a su _sufrimiento_. Hundió su cara entre las nalgas de la chica y lamió sus labios, bebiendo y tragándose el flujo que en su boca caía. Sacó su lengua y lamió hasta llegar al hinchado clítoris, el cual presionó con fuerza y rapidez acelerando el clímax de la capitana. A la misma vez que comía de su sexo amasaba sus nalgas con sus manos de manera lasciva e impaciente. Sin pensarlo, apartó su cara y propinó una fuerte embestida a la capitana, que se encontraba demasiado excitada para objetar nada. Su finísima cintura parecía que fuera a partirse en cualquier momento debido a las profundas penetraciones. Aunque hubiera parecido imposible, el miembro del espadachín entraba hasta el fondo de la capitana, una y otra vez, rozando hasta lo más profundo. Las manos del espadachín se posaron sobre el trasero de la chica, agarrándolo firmemente para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad Durante sus embestidas, torcía su cuerpo hacia atrás de placer, acompañado de graves gemidos.

Una mano no era a veces suficiente, así que por qué no usar dos. Situaba la derecha en la parte superior y en la inferior la izquierda, y así continuaba estimulándose de manera rítmica y coordinada. El uso de sus dos manos le garantizaba que ni un pequeño trozo de su piel se quedara sin rozar, desde la última parte de su miembro hasta el pico más extremo de su glande. El agua disminuía el rozamiento y ayudaba a que fuera más intenso y rápido. Durante un tiempo atemporal se frotó hasta que sintió que su orgasmo llegaba, y sin saber por qué, se detuvo repentinamente. Soltó sus dos manos y dejó su miembro sin ninguna sujeción, a merced de un libre movimiento. Primero se dirigió hacia la izquierda para después verse a la derecha hasta que estabilizó su movimiento y se quedó erecto en el que era normalmente su sitio. El espadachín respiraba entrecortadamente, agitado por su excitación. La única explicación que encontraba a haber parado es que deseaba seguir imaginando más de aquello con esa mujer marine. Se maldijo a sí mismo y seguidamente se repitió que no le quedaba más tiempo, o tendría que darle cuenta a sus _nakama._ Volvió a comenzar a masturbarse, recordando que esa noche también tenía guardia y podría imaginar todo lo que quisiera sin el temor a que nadie le interrumpiese.

El orgasmo se acercaba para ambos, así que cambiaron su postura. Para algo como eso, lo mejor sería poder mirarse a los ojos y compartirlo mutuamente. El espadachín se sentó sobre la cama y acto seguido se subió sobre él la capitana. Enroscó sus manos alrededor del ancho cuello y se colocó de tal manera que el miembro del espadachín entró limpiamente en su interior. Él la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Ambos se movían rítmica y frenéticamente. Las caderas de la capitana realizaban un movimiento acompasado y sin descanso que permitía la entrada y la salida al completo del miembro de Zoro. El espadachín también movía a la par su cadera pero para intensificar su penetración, no ansiaba más otra cosa que llegase hasta el interior y le despertara a la capitana un profundo orgasmo que llegase hasta sus oídos. Mientras más se movían y más rápido lo hacían en el tiempo más aceleraban sus clímax.

Cerró sus ojos mientras los graves gemidos brotaban de sus labios. Con su mano derecha se masturbaba de la manera más intensa posible, con rapidísimos movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo que empezaban a producirle una sensación de creciente placer en su cuerpo. En su mente, la sensación era la misma, pero con otra visión muy diferente. Sus mejillas encendidas, sus ojos cristalinos y vidriosos, además de sus húmedos labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar fogosos gemidos, le hacían tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos. Con esa única imagen en su cabeza siguió dándose placer hasta que llegó a su momento más alto. Se agarró a la cintura de la chica y la apretó con fuerza a la misma vez que eyaculaba en su interior en la más profunda de las penetraciones. Un fuerte rugido brotó de su garganta acompañado de los gemidos de la capitana.

El líquido brotó con violencia desde su miembro. Como si hubiera pulsado un gatillo, su abundante secreción salió disparada contra la gravedad para justo después caer sobre su torso bañado por millones de gotas de agua. Sucesivas sacudidas a su miembro también se acompañaron de un derramamiento, aunque esta vez menor que en la primera de todas. Así sufrió su orgasmo a la misma vez que los espasmos recorrían los músculos de sus piernas y su espalda se erizaba. Lanzó un último gutural gruñido mientras sacudía los restos de semen de su miembro, que bajaba a pasos agigantados para su alivio.

Suspiró con profundidad y volvió a lavarse su torso. Su mente estaba en blanco, ya que después de semejante descarga era incapaz de pensar en nada. Acabada su ducha, cogió una toalla y comenzó a secarse. Frotaba su pelo hasta dejarlo casi seco, haciendo lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo. Se ató la toalla alrededor de su cadera, y se encaminó de nuevo al gimnasio. Minutos más tardes, pasado el efecto inmediato de las endorfinas en su cuerpo, volvió a pensar de nuevo en aquello. Una nueva sensación de vergüenza comenzó a invadirle, aunque hubiera sido en su interior, había bajado la guardia contra alguien, contra una mujer, contra _ella. _Se revolvió el pelo con sus manos y terminó aceptando que tantos encuentros con esa mujer estaban perturbando su interior de la manera más primitiva posible, y eso se reflejaba en sus impuros sueños y en sus erecciones. Aunque después de todo, ¿aliviar ese tipo de pulsiones sexuales no era lo más placentero para una bestia solitaria y salvaje? Y si de algo estaba seguro después de aquello, es que la próxima vez que la viera iba a ser de gran ayuda para seguir aliviándolas.

* * *

_Esto... la historia iba a ser un OneShot, pero menos mal que ErzaScarlet-Sama me ha dicho algo tan obvio que me siento tonta por no haberlo ni pensado... ¿¡Y desde el punto de vista de Zoro!? Pues ale, aquí se encuentra :D Tardo mucho en postear algo porque me puedo pasar días enteros sin tocar nada de los fics :/ pero bueno, este ya está publicado, así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y seguramente tenga una tercera parte, un encuentro "real" entre ellos, los pobres parecen tener la esperanza de encontrarse así algún día... así que... ¿Por qué no? :P También tengo otras cosillas en mente, pero no desvelo nada porque al ritmo de caracol que voy T_T_

_No me entretengo más, espero que os guste, un saludo :D_


End file.
